Sail Away With Me, Honey
by evilwomyn
Summary: What happens when Miranda & Andrea go missing and never arrive at Paris Fashion Week? A/U fic where Andrea is promoted to first assistant after her birthday/before Fashion Week.
1. Chapter 1

"**Sail Away With Me, Honey"**

**Pairing:**Miranda/Andy (Mirandy)

**Rating:**PG (for now...!)

**Summary:** A/U fic where Andrea is promoted to first assistant after her birthday/before Fashion Week. What happens when Miranda & Andrea go missing and never arrive at Paris Fashion Week? Chapter 1 – it's Andrea's birthday before the Runway team leaves for Paris, and Miranda has a special present for the young assistant.

**Disclaimer:** I only own what I have in my possession. Boo hoo.

Author's Note 2: HEY! OK so I know some of you are pissed at me for deleting Complications & Fetch, but you gotta understand that I had permanent writer's block with both stories and simply couldn't go any further. Also, PLEASE R&R. It REALLY DOES HELP. I personally find lack of feedback not very encouraging. But anyway. End of rant! Please enjoy! :)

* * *

The candles illuminated Andrea's face. Her broad, golden smile made Miranda's insides shiver. They sang "happy birthday" as she leaned forward and filled her lungs with air, pausing momentarily as her eyes found Miranda's from across the table and her smile turned into a smirk. Andrea's eyes lowered to the cake in front of her and she proceeded to blow out the candles. A chorus of "For She's A Jolly Good Fellow" rang throughout the conference room, somewhat slurred and off-key, and Miranda hadn't even acknowledged the newfound light from the ceiling above her. She could see Andrea completely now, every inch of her even more incomprehensibly beautiful than she previously imaged.

"Thank you." She spoke shyly. She avoided Miranda's gaze, and Miranda frowned.

Emily rolled her eyes before she chimed in. "_Nigel_ organised the whole thing."

Andrea stood and hugged those closest too her. Nigel first, then Serena and Jocelyn, and she pulled Emily into a hug which was only returned by a pat on the shoulder. She turned to Miranda and gave a small nod of appreciation. Miranda felt her heart slowly break into two pieces.

* * *

Miranda poked the cake in front of her with a fork. She didn't want to appear rude so she took the tiniest speck of whipped cream onto the fork and raised it to her mouth, making eye contact with Andrea while doing so.

Within seconds, the other employees noticed the tension in the air and they dispersed rapidly. Miranda placed the fork down on the table in front of her and gracefully folded her hands in front of her. "I have a present for you, Andrea."

Andrea's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh? Miranda, you didn't have t-"

"Nonsense, Andrea." Miranda dismissed her with a flick of her hand. "You shall receive it tonight. When you deliver the Book."

Andrea watched, dumbfounded, as Miranda stood from her position at the table and walked towards the exit of the conference room before stopping, momentarily, at Andrea's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Happy birthday, Andrea."

* * *

"I'm promoting you."

"I-uh...um...wha...pardon?"

"Honestly, Andrea. Your medical records show that you have perfect hearing, so _why_ do I have to repeat myself?" Miranda rolled her eyes as she held out a piece of paper with details of the promotion on it. "_Your present_."

Andrea frowned as she took the piece of paper and briefly scanned over its contents. "I don't understand...This is Emily's job."

"Are you ungrateful for your gift, Andrea? A lot of time, effort, and _thought_ went towards that gift for you." The threatening tone in Miranda's voice made Andrea wince.

"No...Miranda...it's a wonderful gift and I'm very flattered but..." Andrea inhaled and exhaled deeply, not quite sure how to express her feelings towards this recent turn of events, "...this is Emily's job."

"And now it's yours."

"But what about Emily?"

Miranda's eyes snaked along the length of her assistant's body before she turned to the Book in her cross-legged lap. "Why don't you let me take care of her." It wasn't a question. Andrea temporarily feared for Emily's well being. She was lost in a trail of though when Miranda's voice woke her from her daydream. "Goodnight Andrea."

* * *

Exhaustion fell over Andrea like a wet blanket. She let her head fall back on the headrest of the airplane seat behind her as her eyes slowly drifted shut. Despite how hard she tried, Andrea couldn't fall asleep due to Miranda's telephone conversation. She didn't want to slip into the land of nod in case she was needed.

Andrea felt herself sigh internally as she heard Miranda flip her phone shut.

"We are on our own until we reach Paris."

Andrea's eyes flew open. "What about Nigel?"

"He is caught in traffic. Honestly, the incompetence of some people..."

Andrea resisted the urge to correct Miranda. It wasn't Nigel's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Andrea just wanted to sleep.

* * *

"Andrea," a soft voice whispered as a hand delicately touched her shoulder.

"Mmm'randa." Andrea moaned as she shifted slightly and pulled the pillow in her arms closer to her. A goofy smile spread across the sleeping beauty's lips and for a moment Miranda forgot that the world around them was collapsing.

"Andrea!" Miranda's voice was firmer now, yet Andrea did not wake. It took a loud bang to lure her from her slumber, and as the roof above them became one with the wind, Andrea began to scream.

Miranda captured the young woman in her arms and placed an oxygen mask over her face in one swift move.

Certain that they were both about to die; they clung to each other as though they were each other's saviour.

* * *

TBC...?


	2. Chapter 2

"**Sail Away With Me, Honey"**

**Pairing:**Miranda/Andy (Mirandy)

**Rating:**PG (for now...!)

**Summary:** What happens when Miranda & Andrea go missing and never arrive at Paris Fashion Week? Chapter 2 – The plane lands.

**Disclaimer:** I only own what I have in my possession. Boo hoo.

Author's Note: WOW. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Please keep 'em comin'! Obviously this fic isn't a one-shot. I've had a lot on my plate lately so updates on this may vary. I understand that THIS chapter in particular is very light-hearted for a plane-crash/ship-wrecked kind of story...but I kind of such at writing _too much_ angst. So yeah. Happy readings :)

* * *

Andrea was the first to wake. The approaching tide of cool, salty water tickled at her feet as she rose from her somewhat awkward lying position on the deserted beach. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw a battered and bruised Miranda lying unconscious only a metre away from her. She regarded the woman's unpleasant form with disdain, before she hurriedly scrambled to her feet, then winced in pain as a sharp stabbing worked its way to her ankles. She sank back down to her knees.

"Miranda." She spoke. Nothing.

"Miranda!" Andrea hollered now. Her voice was hoarse but it did the trick. Miranda stirred from her slumber and groaned in great pain.

"My head." Miranda reached up and rubbed her temples as she pursed her lips. She was yet to open her eyes. "Andrea, fetch me some aspirin."

"Oh sure I'll just go through what's left of the plane wreckage here. Would you like a Pellegrino as well?" Perhaps now was not the best time for sarcasm, but, Andrea couldn't help herself.

"That would be wonderf-" Miranda's eyes fluttered open. Andrea couldn't help but notice the terror that flashed through them as she observed her surroundings. "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure right now, but I think the plane crashed."

Miranda shot her a glare. The glare softened slightly and then morphed into a look of complete and utter fear. Andrea frowned, and then noticed Miranda had ceased eye contact, and was instead looking just past Andrea. Andrea turned slightly and gasped. There was the pilot, lying face down in the sand, ten metres approximately away from where they were seated.

"Is he-"

"Dead? Most likely."

"We can't be too sure until we check." Andrea responded hesitantly. "I hope he's OK."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Honestly? If I were in his position I'd rather be dead."

Andrea folded her arms across her chest. "You kind of are in his position. You just survived a plane crash."

"Unfortunately."

Andrea huffed. She stood and limped towards the presumably dead body across the other side of the beach, and begrudgingly, Miranda followed. Andrea was about to roll the body onto its back when Miranda stopped her and pulled her back forcefully by the arm.

"Ugh Miranda, c'mon it's not like he's got rabies."

"You never know. Here, let me." Miranda gently pushed Andrea aside and placed her hands on her hips as she looked down at the body in front of her, displeased. Inwardly, she contemplated how to examine him, but eventually she decided to poke him gently with her foot.

"Wow." Andrea retorted, sarcasm once again dripping from her mouth. "You know what would be more effective?"

"Oh what?" Miranda hissed. "Show me how to examine a dead body, oh wise noble one."

Andrea bent down beside the body and attempted to roll it over but she struggled. "A little help, please?"

Miranda bent down next to Andrea and took one side of the body, and on the count of three, they rolled him over and he was now lying on his back.

"What now?"

Andrea rolled her eyes. She took the man's wrist in her hand and felt for a pulse. Nothing. She leaned in close and positioned her ear just above his mouth. Nothing.

"He's dead."

"Shame."

"It sure is. I'm sure he was a great guy." Andrea sighed.

Miranda rummaged through the man's trouser pockets and found a wallet and a packet of cigarettes. She opened the wallet and took out the ID. "A friend of Jeremy's. Scum. Cheated on his wife with another man. I say we burn the body."

Andrea's brow furrowed. "Who's Jeremy?"

"An ex-husband of mine." Miranda muttered as she lit of the pilot's cigarettes.

"Miranda? You smoke?" Andrea looked on in shock as she watched the pool of blue smoke pour out of Miranda's mouth. This was probably the only occasion she ever found smoking –kind of– sexy.

Miranda smirked in response. "Only..." she paused for a moment as she looked at the cigarette package, squinting, "...Marlboro Lights." She held the packet towards Andrea, "Would you like one?"

"No thank you. The toxic chemicals in the New York City air have already damaged my lungs enough."

Miranda only shrugged in response. She looked down at the pilot once again.

"What should we do with him?" Andrea spoke, as if reading Miranda's mind.

Miranda's response was another shrug.

Andrea rolled her eyes before she hurried off over to the plane wreckage. She walked around the plane at least ten times, and just as Miranda was starting to feel dizzy, Andrea picked up a lone piece of metal that had fallen from one of the wings of the plane, swung it around with a flick of her wrist and slung it over her shoulder. Miranda watched curiously as Andrea traipsed off to an area of the beach, about twenty feet away from where they found the dead body, and began digging a hole with the piece of metal she found.

"What on earth are you doing?" Miranda demanded as she rushed over to where Andrea stood, lit cigarette still in hand.

"I'm digging a hole for Whatshisname. We have to preserve his dignity, even if we...or, _I_...didn't know him."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but we should first have a look around and see if there are any other forms of life within close proximity to us, should we not?" Miranda retorted while she elegantly puffed at her cigarette, watching Andrea dig the hole deeper.

"Miranda, that idea would be perfect, if..._IF_...there wasn't a dead guy washed up on the shore. We don't want him rotting, do we?" Andrea's voice was loud and rather shrill now. But Miranda kept her cool.

"Well, he _did_ cheat on his wife..."

Andrea's only response was a roll of the eyes before she turned back to her digging.

Miranda puffed, and then huffed, kicking the sand around a little while she waited for Andrea to finish digging the hole for the dead body and then single-handedly dragging the body over to the hole, then carefully rolling the body into the hole...and then throwing some sand down to cover the hole. Andrea clenched her jaw tightly and forced a fake smile, resisting the urge to fire off a 'a little help would have been nice', while she dusted her hands together to rid any excess sand.

"Right. Let's explore."


	3. Chapter 3

"**Sail Away With Me, Honey"**

**Pairing:**Miranda/Andy (Mirandy)

**Rating:**PG (for now...!)

**Summary:** What happens when Miranda & Andrea go missing and never arrive at Paris Fashion Week? Chapter 3 – the settling

**Disclaimer:** I only own what I have in my possession. Boo hoo.

* * *

Hours passed wordlessly as the two women wandered aimlessly through the forest of the deserted island. Eventually, they found that they were alone and decided to find their way back to the plane wreckage and set up camp.

Miranda lasted a total of 192 minutes before she broke down. She collapsed down to her knees as wrenching sobs tore through her body.

"Miranda?" Andrea knelt down next to Miranda and tentatively placed a hand on her back. "Miranda, what's wrong?"

"My...girls." Miranda managed to choke out between sobs. She turned slightly and tucked her head into the crook of Andrea's neck. "A week...I have to..."

"Shh, Miranda. First we have to figure out where we are. Then we have to figure out how to get home. That will take at least a week." Andrea explained softly as she rubbed small circles on Miranda's back. "The girls will be fine. They'll be with their father, won't they? I mean, it's a given that they'll panic when they find out we're missing but they'll figure it out soon if there's a GPS tracking device in the plane and..." Andrea's voice trailed off slightly as she stood from her kneeling position and ran over to the plane wreckage only a few metres ahead of them. Miranda looked on, dumbfounded, as Andrea leaped into the plane in one swift move. Moment's later she emerged, a grin spread across her face as she threw her hands, which were clenched into fists, in the air. "YES!"

Miranda frowned.

"Miranda!" Andrea ran over to where her boss knelt in the sand and started to jump up and down. Miranda's head quirked to the side. She thought Andrea resembled a four-year-old in a candy store. "Miranda there's GPS tracking system in the plane!" Andrea exclaimed while she continued jumping.

"And that means...?" Miranda's eyebrow rose. Andrea's childish jumping stopped in an instant. She knelt down next to Miranda and took a deep breath.

"Ok...ok. This means that it's easier for them to find us."

"'Them'?"

"Like...the people that Nigel and all the other _Runway_ people are going to tell when they realise that we haven't showed up for Fashion Week."

"The police?"

Andrea nodded.

"How are they going to know to look for the tracking system?" Miranda's cold voice oozed with nothing but doubt. Andrea rolled her eyes.

"The first thing they're going to think of is to check if the plane has crashed. C'mon," Andrea stood up and held out her hand for Miranda, "we need to raid the plane for food and clothing and then we need to set up a substantial sleeping area, and then tomorrow we'll figure out how to get back home in case they can't find us."

* * *

Miranda sat cross-legged in front of the fire; nervously fidgeting with a lone twig she found nearby as she watched Andrea dissecting two pieces of fish she had caught earlier. The thought of the younger woman playing hunter/gatherer stirred something deep inside her and she began to sob quietly as the guilt took over.

Andrea placed the fish carefully down on the makeshift baking tray she had made out of a scrap piece of metal from the plane wreckage, and shifted awkwardly in the sand until she was sitting next to Miranda."I don't know if we're going to be OK, but I'm going to try and make sure that we are."

Miranda's sobs came to a halt at Andrea's declaration. She looked sideways and grimaced inwardly as her breath audibly hitched upon realising how close they were. Miranda's eyes swept across the angelic face before her and held her breath as Andrea's bit her lip, nervously, which Miranda found rather endearing.

"Thank you."

Andrea released her lip from her pearly white teeth and frowned, pulling back from Miranda slightly. "What for?"

"For this. For handling the fact that we've crashed on a deserted island and could be here for weeks on end so well. I mean, have you seen that Tom Hanks film? What am I saying...we could be here for years on end! Oh, my lord..."

Sensing that Miranda was going slightly hysterical, Andrea wrapped her arms around the older woman and drew her into a comforting hug, "Shh, it's ok Miranda. The plane in that film probably didn't have a GPS tracking system."

"But what if it did?!" Miranda sobbed, nearly incoherently.

"Well it probably died out. Miranda, the system in that plane right there," Andrea pointed at the wreckage in front of them for added emphasis, "is turned on and working and occasionally makes a few weird beeping noises and I don't know what that means but I'm guessing it's fine." Andrea paused for a breath, "We're fine."

Miranda sighed and rested her head on Andrea's shoulder. "As long a we don't start talking to a volley ball, I guess."

"Of course not." Andrea scoffed as she slipped her arm back around Miranda's shoulder and kissed her forehead. She froze momentarily as she realised what she had just done. She contemplated pulling away, and almost as if Miranda had read her mind, the older woman placed a hand on the arm wrapped around her.

"Andrea."

"Yes, Miranda?"

Andrea gasped as Miranda lifted her head from the shoulder on which it rested and turned slightly, their faces now only millimetres away from each other. Miranda, bold as she was, leaned in slightly and just as their lips began to touch, the fire in front of them roared.

"Oh, shoot!" Andrea exclaimed, unwrapping her arms from Miranda and jumping up to control the flame before it grew too large for either of them to handle. Miranda sighed, once again, crossing her legs and resting her chin in her fist while absent-mindedly watching Andrea take care of her.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Sail Away With Me, Honey"**

**Pairing:**Miranda/Andy (Mirandy)

**Rating:**PG (for now...!)

**Summary:** What happens when Miranda & Andrea go missing and never arrive at Paris Fashion Week? Chapter 4- Nigel discovers. Plus Mirandy improvement

**Disclaimer:** I only own what I have in my possession. Boo hoo.

* * *

Nigel paced back and forth in the hallway on the forth floor of the hotel. His cellphone had been glued to his ear for the last 3 hours as he dialed both Andrea's and Miranda's numbers repeatedly, only to hear the engaged signal. Giving up, he tucked his cellphone back into his pocket and approached the door of Miranda's hotel room.

"Miranda!" He shouted as he pounded his fists against the door. "If you have all of the sudden decided to develop a sense of humour then you need to know that this joke isn't funny!"

Nigel had arrived in Paris 5 hours ago, which meant that both Andrea and Miranda would have arrived 7 hours ago, yet they were nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me sir." A concerned bellboy in passing interrupted Nigel, "can I help you at all?"

Nigel turned around to face the bellboy, shakily running his hands over his bald head. "Miranda Priestly is meant to be in this room. And her assistant Andrea Sachs in that one next to it. They're not answering their phones, they're not opening the door. Are they even here? Did they check in?"

"I'm sorry sir, but due to confidentiality reasons we are unable to give out private information regarding our customers." The bellboy spoke matter-of-factly.

"I'M THEIR CO-WORKER!"

"Ok, sir, if you will please calm down, I can escort you down to the lobby and we will sort this matter at the front desk."

One hectic hour passed before Nigel was provided with the information he needed. The manager, of course, insisted on ID and proof of employment before he was willing to state that no, Miranda and Andrea had not checked into the hotel when they were meant to, which was now 8 hours ago.

"This isn't like Miranda at all." Nigel said in a panic.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can only report them as missing persons after 24 hours." Said the policeman that the front desk had called upon Nigel's demands.

"But it's Fashion Week!" Nigel was now, evidently, going hysterical.

The policeman and the hotel employees exchanged worrying looks before Nigel rolled his eyes, once again running his hands over his hairless head. "Thank you for your help."

"No worries, sir. Just remember to give us a call if they don't show up by this time tomorrow, alright?" The policeman offered reassuringly.

"Yeah." Nigel sighed with a shrug before turning and heading off to his hotel room to sit, freak out, and contemplate how he would let the fashion world know that their Queen was currently M.I.A.

* * *

"How long has it been now?" Miranda asked in a whining tone as she drew shapes in the sand in front of her.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "About five minutes since the last time you asked me."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No need. It is getting dark, though. We should probably set up camp."

"I don't like camping."

"Well...that's too bad."

Miranda pouted and decided to change the subject. "Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome." Andrea responded with a bright, blinding smile that made Miranda's heart soar. "C'mon," Andrea stood and held her hand out to Miranda, who sat cross-legged in the sand, "we can make a bed out of the seats in the plane. I spotted some blankets in there as well."

As Miranda took Andrea's hand, stood and accompanied her to the plane wreckage, she momentarily hoped that there would only be enough bedding for them to share. And by share, she meant sleep next to each other, within close proximity, maybe using each other's bodies for the warmth that the blankets wouldn't provide. _Maybe_.

* * *

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Miranda!" Andrea exclaimed as she placed the blanket over the makeshift mattress made out of the cushioning from the plane seats. "Looks like we have to share." Turns out there wasn't enough for them to sleep separately, after all.

Miranda fought the urge to grin and covered it up with her infamous pout. "Just as long as you keep your hands to yourself."

Andrea's eyes widened. That, of course, made Miranda grin.

"I'm joking, silly girl."

Andrea watched as Miranda pulled back the blanket on the mattress and gracefully lowered herself down into a lying position.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping under the stars tonight. Tomorrow I can try and make a shelter for us." Andrea spoke as she maneuvered the straps of her bra out from under her shirt. Miranda, shocked, sat up and stared at Andrea.

"What are you doing!?"

"Oh, I can't sleep with my bra on." Andrea said nonchalantly as she folded it and placed it on a patch of grass next to the bed. Miranda's eyes grew even wider as she watched Andrea take her trousers off.

"Andrea! We're on a deserted island!"

"What?! I can't sleep with pants on either. You should be grateful I'm not completely nude right now."

Miranda bit her lip as she fought the urge to encourage her. "Very well..."

"Mmm it is." Andrea sighed. She rolled over onto her side, propping her head on her hand and looking intently at Miranda. "Do you like to sleep in the nude, Miranda?"

Miranda gasped. "I beg your pardon?"

"What?! C'mon, Dragon Lady, tell me what makes you hot." Andrea teased with a wink.

Miranda grimaced at the nickname. She felt a sudden coldness towards the young woman, and decided to turn on her side, away from Andrea.

"Oh, Miranda, I'm sorry. It was a joke. Please turn around." Andrea cooed.

"Not if you insist on insulting me." Miranda huffed.

"I'm sorry." Andrea whispered as she ran a hand down Miranda's arm. "I'm sorry." She repeated as she leaned in, boldly, and placed a kiss on the back of Miranda's exposed neck. "I'm sorry." Andrea hummed as she let her tongue snake out and gently lick the same spot that she kissed.

"Andrea." Miranda's voice was husky, and she gently cleared her throat before she spoke again, "what are you doing?"

"I'm apologizing. Please turn around."

Sighing, Miranda gave into temptation and faced Andrea.

* * *

**Terrible spot to leave it I KNOW MWAHAHAHA**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Sail Away With Me, Honey"**

**Pairing: **Miranda/Andy (Mirandy)

**Rating: **PG (for now...!)

**Summary:** What happens when Miranda & Andrea go missing and never arrive at Paris Fashion Week?

**Disclaimer:** I only own what I have in my possession. Boo hoo.

**A/N**: Short, and maybe not quite sweet. Hah. I have my only uni exam in a couple of days, so after that, my fics will have my undivided (writing) attention. Happy readings!

* * *

Bright, beaming rays of sunlight woke Miranda from her slumber. Lying on her back, she looked to her side and smiled as she saw Andrea's sweet face sleeping peacefully. The previous night had ended terribly. After a lengthy battle with the voices inside her head, Miranda decided to turn around upon Andrea's requests, only to discover that the young woman had fallen asleep. She had leaned forward slightly and gently placed a kiss just to the side of the plump lips in front of her, before retreating and allowing sleep to consume her.

Miranda shifted slightly and brought her index finger to the tip of Andrea's nose. She gently ran it up to her forehead, where she traced the faintest wrinkle, and then cupped a soft cheek.

"Mmm'randa..." The brunette moaned subconsciously. Miranda's breath hitched as she suddenly recalled this very same image of Andrea on the plane before it had crashed, nearly 24 hours ago. As Andrea's eyes fluttered open and she nuzzled her face further into Miranda's palm, Miranda snatched her hand away and turned onto her other side.

"Miranda?" A concerned Andrea placed a hand on the older woman's arm, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Andrea." If Miranda hadn't sniffled, Andrea probably would have believed her.

"Are you crying?" _Again?_

When Miranda only replied with another sniff, Andrea sighed as she leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around Miranda, somewhat awkwardly spooning her. "Please tell me what's wrong." Andrea pouted as she rested her chin on her boss' shoulder.

"On the plane, before we crashed, I looked over to see you...sleeping so peacefully and..." Miranda sniffed once more, "that's when we..."

"Oh, Miranda. I'm sorry." Andrea snuggled in closer to Miranda. "I'll try not to be cute from now on."

Miranda giggled as she turned over in the bed to face Andrea. Her giggles decreased to a smile as Andrea placed her index finger on the older woman's nose and gently ran it up to her forehead, where she traced an evident wrinkle, and then cupped a soft cheek.

"You weren't asleep, were you?"

"No." Andrea grinned. "You are so beautiful."

The smile on Miranda's face vanished as she sat up in the bed, looking back at Andrea, bewildered. "Don't be ridiculous, Andrea."

Andrea sat up next to her and, rather daringly, swung her leg over Miranda's waist and straddled her. "I'm not." Andrea grinned as she watched Miranda's eyes widen. "You are gorgeous."

"And you are delirious." Miranda responded shakily as she felt the need to dismiss the young woman soon, or she may have to face the emotions she had for her. "Now fetch us some breakfast." She ordered as she gave the thigh that rested snugly next to hers a pat with her hand.

Andrea allowed her grin to slowly turn into a seductive smirk as she leaned in closer to Miranda, closer than they were while sitting in front of the fire the night before, and let her lips hover only half a millimetre away from Miranda's. "Tell me to stop, and I will. Just one word from you and I'll draw the line."

Miranda shakily brought her hands up to the thighs that were wrapped tightly around her waist, stroking the soft porcelain skin as she maintained eye contact with the woman in her lap. "What if I _don't_ want you to stop?"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to kiss you, then." Andrea's smirk turned slightly lopsided as she grazed her nose against Miranda's.

"Please do." Miranda startled herself with the evident breathlessness in her own voice. She felt a burning sensation between her legs as their lips made contact. Miranda held on tighter to the hips in her lap as Andrea's arms wrapped around her shoulders while her tongue snaked delicately into the older woman's mouth. Miranda felt dizzy, and light-headed, before she woke up completely.

"Miranda?"

Miranda opened her eyes to find Andrea standing over her, holding a piece of cooked fish on a metal tray with a metal mug full of fresh coconut milk. "Breakfast is ready."

* * *

**IT WAS ALL A DREAM! HEHEHE**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Sail Away With Me, Honey"**

**Pairing:**Miranda/Andy (Mirandy)

**Rating:**PG (for now...!)

**Summary:** What happens when Miranda & Andrea go missing and never arrive at Paris Fashion Week?

**Disclaimer:** I only own what I have in my possession. Boo hoo.

**A/N**: Probably shouldn't have written this right now as I have WAY too much work to do but w/e. Also many thanks to Delilah Moon for the prompt! A prompt, which I hope to expand into another fic (hopefully), which basically entails Miranda being entirely submissive towards Andrea. Slowly it is increasing in this fic and I'd like to think that the last line in this chapter is a dead giveaway but w/e w/e. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK. Love to love xx

* * *

Miranda sat silently, once again cross-legged in the sand near the fireplace, as she nibbled on the fish that Andrea had cooked for her. She watched as Andrea cracked open another coconut with a spear she must have made out of a lone tree branch. Miranda estimated the time it would have taken to catch fish, light a fire and gather some coconuts in her head and had figured she must have been asleep for well beyond 8 hours.

"Andrea, how long was I asleep for?"

"I have no idea. It was a while though. I got up when the sun was rising, and judging by the current position of the sun," Andrea paused momentarily as she placed her hand above her eyes and looked up at the sky, "I'm guessing it's around midday. Maybe 1pm. Sorry Miranda, but I didn't want to wake you. You just looked so peaceful and given everything that's happened lately, I figured you needed the rest. And besides, it's not like we have to be anywhere right now." Andrea laughed nervously, offering Miranda and sweet grin before she went back to hacking into the coconut in her lap.

Miranda bit her lip -which she noticed was becoming a slight habit lately- as she watched the woman before her maneuver the handmade wooden spear through the shell of the coconut. The muscles in her upper-arm flexed slightly, and veins protruded and balls of sweat were forming on her forehead and Miranda had to shift into a different sitting position so she could squeeze her thighs together to ease the aching between them. "Andrea, how is it that you are so good in this situation? Living in the wild...how do you know how to do all these things?"

Andrea had now successfully drilled a hole into the coconut, and she held it up to her mouth with her head tilted on an angle and poured the milk into her mouth. Once she had consumed a satisfying mouthful, she placed the coconut back in her lap and wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her wrist, turning the aching between Miranda's legs into a torturous throbbing.

"My father was a Boy Scout leader." Andrea began to explain as she moved to a kneeling position in front of the fire and added to it pieces of wood that she had gathered while Miranda was asleep, "Technically I wasn't allowed to go with them because...well...you know, but sometimes I used to beg and beg until he couldn't take it anymore, and the only trip that I ever went on was the one where my dad taught us how to survive in the wild."

"Well, thank the heavens for your father." Miranda said as she raised her metal mug in a salute. Andrea then reached for her coconut and tapped it against Miranda's mug, a frighteningly gorgeous grin on her face, before she took another swig at the coconut.

* * *

Nigel paced frantically around his hotel room, shuffling the business card the police officer had given him the previous night from hand to hand. Last night had been disastrous. Nigel had attended the inaugural Paris Fashion Week meeting, and when asked by various fashion-types why Miranda wasn't there, the best excuse he could summon was that her flight was delayed. Which was close enough to the truth.

It had been a total of 23 hours and 55 minutes since the editor and her assistant were meant to arrive, and figuring it would be highly unlikely for them to show up in the next 5 minutes, he reached for the phone and dialled the number on the business card in his hands.

The police officer, sergeant Bill DuBoise arrived with a detective, Phillip De Porteous, 10 minutes after Nigel's call was made. The men exchanged pleasantries and sat down on the couches in Nigel's hotel suite. Nigel explained the situation in full detail- how Miranda and Andrea were meant to arrive 2 hours before him in Runway's private jet plane as the New York traffic had delayed his arrival at the airport.

"It's very likely that the plane has crashed." Detective De Porteous explained as he made notes on the notepad in his hands. "We'll need details on the plane to see if there's a GPS tracking system. Contact your colleagues back home. Miranda's other assistant...Emily? She may know something if she's in charge of your boss' schedule. But first I recommend that you contact their loved ones to let them know that they're missing. Given Ms. Priestly's profile, discretion is essential. We don't want this ending up in the papers. Press would have a field day."

More business cards were exchanged and Nigel promised he would call the detective once he had the details they required in order to find his colleagues. Once the men had left, Nigel fought the urge to cry. He ran his hands over his bald head once more while he tried to figure out how he would break the news to Emily, Caroline & Cassidy and Andrea's parents, before he reached for the phone once more and dialed Miranda's office number.

* * *

Andrea and Miranda had sat by the fire for hours in companionable silence. To her advantage, Andrea had found a book in the plane wreckage during her daily rummaging and had been sprawled out on the sandy beach front for the last 45 minutes. Miranda had been watching from afar, mesmerized by the young woman's figure and how the sunlight accentuated her curves. She struggled to hide her shocked expression when she saw Andrea close the book, stand, and say, "Well that was good. You should give it a read."

"You finished a novel in that amount of time?!"

"Yeah. Journalism and English major at college. Read fast or don't read at all." Andrea shrugged nonchalantly as she brushed the sand off of her torso. Her top clung to her body, which gave Miranda a generous eyeful of taught nipple and she bit her lip once again. She watched as Andrea headed to the plane wreckage for the third time that day. A loud banging noise peaked Miranda's interest and she considered going in to investigate, but Andrea emerged moments later, holding a tin of instant coffee and a large carton of water. "Look what I found!"

Miranda's mood soared instantaneously as Andrea rushed over to the fireplace and knelt down, picking up another piece of metal that had fallen from the wreckage. Miranda watched curiously as Andrea moulded the metal into a bowl. "Where did you find those?"

"In the cupboard next to the flight console. Must have been the Captain's private stash." Andrea responded as she placed the bowl over the fire. "Did I tell you that I found our bags, as well?" Andrea nodded towards their sleeping area, "At least we have clean clothes now!"

Miranda was rewarded with another blinding grin and she felt her insides melt slightly. She continued watching as Andrea opened the coffee tin and put a generous amount of the powdered substance in the bowl. She reached for the carton of water but Miranda stopped her by placing a hand on her wrist, "Let me do it."

Andrea gave her a curious look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let me take care of you for a change." Miranda said, almost shyly.

"Ok." Andrea responded with another grin before she stood, "Do you mind if I bathe, then?"

"In the ocean?"

"Yes."

"But we don't have any soap."

"Oh, no I packed some." Andrea gestured towards her bag.

"You packed soap?" Miranda frowned. Surely the young woman hadn't planned ahead for this situation. There most certainly would have been soap in her hotel suite.

"I have really bad dermatitis and I can only use the organic stuff." Andrea explained as she shifted nervously from foot to foot. Miranda found the fact that she was shy over a bar of soap rather endearing.

"Of course." Miranda smirked.

Andrea nodded before she trotted off to the sleeping area to retrieve the soap and a change of clothes from her bag. Miranda watched curiously as Andrea walked off to the far end of the beach front and removed her clothing entirely. She was completely naked now, and given her carelessness, Miranda assumed that Andrea thought she was too far away for the other woman to see her bare form. Mesmerized, Miranda observed as Andrea stepped into the water and lathered the soap, spreading the white foamy substance over her naked body. Miranda once again felt that familiar throbbing sensation between her thighs as she continued to watch Andrea clean herself. When she saw Andrea turn in her direction she quickly distracted herself with the coffee she was meant to be making for her. Hoping Andrea hadn't caught her watching, she poured the water into the bowl and stirred it as it combined itself with the powdered coffee. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Andrea emerge from the water and began to clothe herself. Miranda smiled to herself as she poured the coffee into two metal mugs Andrea had found in the wreckage. She watched the young woman walk back to where she was sitting and suddenly felt a sense of self-pride as she held out the mug to Andrea who accepted it with a smile. Pride for returning the favour and taking care of her Andrea. She suddenly felt like a wife again.

* * *

**TBC soon I promise **


End file.
